final_frontier_25fandomcom-20200216-history
Hassk
The Hassk are a humanoid race from the planet Bendii. Biology The Hassk are bipedal humanoids in appearance and feature high foreheads, short triangular noses with elongated nostrils, ears and a distinctive "gap" that runs from the center of the forehead to the bridge of the nose. Like humans, Hassk are four limbed bipeds and have five digits on their hands, though their feet have no toes. Hassk skin is similar to that of humans in texture and its color varies from light yellow to black. The Hassk can perceive a much wider visible spectrum than humans and can see very well in the dark. Hassk reproduce like many other species through sexual coupling of males and females. Fertilization of a female Hassk is achieved through the intertwining of the tendril like genitals located in the groin of both the male and female and facilitate the transfer of the male seed to the female egg sac. The only outward distinction is that the male tendrils are somewhat thinner. The tendrils function strictly as sex organs, bodily waste disposal occurs though the anus. The act of copulation itself is considered a major facet of life to the Hassk and there is a very large body of literature and drama devoted to it. Once impregnated, the female with carry the developing embryo for the equivalent of 7 months. Twins are common among Hassk, though multiple births beyond two are a rare occurrence. Once fully matured Hassk can reach an average height of 120 to 175 cm and an average weight of 40 to 90 kg. Culture Hassk society combines a group-oriented structure with individual growth to provide balance in all things. Hassk society has virtually eradicated crime and poverty. Diversity is considered a hallmark of Hassk society, they revel in their differences as proof of their basic spiritual sameness. Males and females are equals and there is no discrimination based on cultural, social, economic or physical differences. This respect for diversity also extends to all other races. Hassk culture also includes an appreciation for all forms of art including painting, sculpture, music, literature, drama, poetry etc. They do possess an equivalent of film and television which is somewhat comparable to human forms in terms of content. Their art forms tend towards minimalism yet with oddly complex concepts that many off-worlders find pleasing. Like many races Hassk communities consist of towns, cities and rural settlements and feature widely varied and impressive architecture. Each community possesses a leader, usually a priest or priestess of the local religion aided by whatever orders predominate in the given area. The Hassk prize spiritual harmony, physical prowess, art, and intellectual achievement. They believe strongly in the significance of omens and that the concept of Coo-tah has a place in everything they do. The Hassk are also fond of jewelry and male and female alike adorn themselves with it. Hassk marriages are traditionally monogamous, an institution that is greatly cherished making it extremely rare for any Hassk to ever take more than a single mate. While not arranged, Hassk marriages nonetheless require a great deal of discussion between the families of the two prospective spouses to assess their mutual compatibility. Particular attention is paid to their spiritual compatibility and the families will meditate on their Coo-tah and how it will intertwine. Any perceived inequality or a disharmonious factor in either party will result in the marriage being postponed until it can be corrected through spiritual training. Though homosexuality is approved of in Hassk culture, marriage is reserved for male and female couplings only. Same sex partners are instead allowed a different form of marriage. For recreation, the Hassk particularly enjoy group meditation, craft festivals, acrobatic troupes and the culinary arts. The Hassk were the creators of the Mutai, or "Trial of Blood", a blood sport and martial art they have used for centuries to settle differences without resorting to war. As they ventured out into space, they brought the Mutai with them and it became a cherished tradition among many of the former League worlds, as well as others. Many of the Hassk fight in the Mutai alongside members of dozens of other races. The Hassk also practice a native martial art called Tuk-za in which all Hassk are trained. Various Tuk-za competitions take place throughout the Sab'a year and assess both form and pure fighting ability. Hassk also enjoy forms of skiing, bobsledding and mounted riding on beasts akin to Earth horses. Religion The concept of Coo-tah is at the core of all Hassk religions; they differ only in their expression of this universal force. The most prevalent religion is "Coo-Tah Zhay", or "The Coo-tah Eternal", which posits that the Coo-Tah is an unchanging force that cannot be diminished. Other Hassk religions respectfully challenge this assertion and so do not lead to religious rivalry. The Hassk firmly accept the necessity to constantly test and question all beliefs and are a model of religious tolerance. Language *